


Murdering's Fun

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Word AU, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is the soulmate au where the first words your soulmate directs at you, appear on your wrist. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the soulmate au where the first words your soulmate directs at you, appear on your wrist. Enjoy!

‘What can I say, murdering’s fun.’

Permanently etched onto Ray’s wrist, where all soulmate marks lay. Out of all the marks he’s seen, his isn’t the best, but he loves it, just like how everyone loves their own.

His friend Michael’s mark isn’t even proper words, just some ‘made up bullshit’ as he calls it.

‘Bloody bollocking tosspot, I told you it was too bloody formal!’

At least Ray hasn’t got that.

He and Michael became friends, back in school. They bonded over their unusual soulmate marks, the more regular ones being, ‘Hello’, or, ‘it’s nice to meet you.’ The other students thought they were weird, but they didn’t mind, they appreciated the individuality their marks gave them.

Now, years later, the two moved together to Los Santos. Their talents both lie in the shadier part of life, that being assassinations and explosives, and Los Santos is perfect for that line of business.

They both now have years of experience in the field, having dropped out of school early when forced by their own circumstances. Ray is a natural sniper, easily becoming one of the best, and Michael being good at intimidations, and an array of weapons, favouring his minigun.

They are known under their aliases, BrownMan and Mogar. They often work together, but are hired to do individual work, where Ray currently finds himself.

He is situated on a roof top, looking into a faraway penthouse window. His target is in the building, although currently behind a shelving unit. Patience. It’s the key to becoming a good sniper, patience and mad skills.

The target has moved to the balcony, but before he can even shut the door, he has a bullet lodged in his head. Ray swiftly disassembles his rifle, and moves out of the area. He and Michael share a flat, it’s not the best, but it’ll do, and Ray’s last kill will pay for rent for another couple of months.

He approaches his apartment, Michael inside, and finds him reading a note.

“What the hell’s that?” Ray asks, walking into the kitchen where Michael is leaning against a counter.

“A letter to me from your mum.” Michael easily replies, although it seems a little forced.

“Ooooh, fucking, got me.” Ray laughs and peers at the note over Michael’s shoulder.

‘Dear Mr. Mogar and Mr. Brownman,  
It has come to our attention that you settled into Los Santos quickly, and are doing jobs around the city. This is fine, but we have noticed your work and are looking for people with your skill set, to join our crew.  
We would like to meet with you tonight, at midnight, in the warehouse district, and discuss any possibilities about working with us.  
Yours Sincerely.  
Mr Gavino Free  
Fake AH Crew’

“Oh.” Ray mutters, as Michael lowers the letter onto the table.

“Oh indeed.” Michael agrees, 

“What do you think?” Ray says, and picks up the letter to re-read it.

“I think we’re fine by ourselves. We don’t need to join a crew, but it can’t hurt to check it out.” Michael mumbles, beginning to formulate a plan in his head.

“Yeah, a more regular source of income would be nice, but I don’t want to get murdered.” Ray decides, “Make sure to bring a few weapons though, how much ammo does your minigun have left?”

“A fuck ton, went to ammunation today.”

“Perfect, you go in first, and I’ll go high.”

“Not literally though,”

“No promises.”

“Dickhead.”  
\---  
Midnight approaches, as do Ray and Michael to the warehouse district. It’s fairly large, so Michael idly stands by, waiting for anyone to turn up.

Soon enough, four figures enter the clearing, and stand opposite Michael.

“Mogar, nice to see you came. With your minigun I see, wouldn’t expect anything else.” A voice says, coming from the man in a suit with a sweet moustache, Ray hates to admit.

“What the fuck do you want?” Michael yells at the moustached man.

“I’ll explain my terms, if you’ll ask BrownMan to join us. He won’t be able to hear us from up there.” He replies, so Michael begrudgingly talks to Ray. Soon Ray has joined Michael, and both turn to face the group.

“Why the posh letter, we’re criminals not celebrities?” Michael asks, and now that Ray thinks about it, it did seem overly formal.

‘Bloody bollocking tosspot, I told you it was too bloody formal! Made me sound like a minge.” A British voice squawks. 

Michael’s eyes widen suddenly at the comment, and stares at his wrist in disbelief.

“Well Fuck me, it’s you.” He turns to the Brit, who in turn, also glances at his wrist.

“Wow, I know you’re my soulmate, but you’re bloody handsome. Didn’t think I’d get this lucky!” The guy squeals and runs towards Michael, who has turned a deep red colour.

“Gavin, get back over here. We’re trying to hire them.” Geoff sighs, but isn’t too annoyed when his request is ignored.  
The group approach Michael, Ray and now Gavin, to talk at a more convenient volume.

“So, why did you get into this business? Had much experience?” The girl, with short ginger hair asks, directing her question at Ray.

“Because reasons, and our experience will be as good as yours. What about you guys?” Ray questions back, might as well try to get to know these guys.

“Good money, I suppose, and someone has to look after Geoff here. If it weren’t for me, then Geoff would be drunk constantly, and Ryan would have murdered him.” Jack laughs, and looks over at Ryan, who is wearing black skull mask.

“What can I say, murdering’s fun.” Ryan shrugs, and looks at Ray.

Ray gasps and stares at his wrist, just like Michael had, who, in turn, looks at Ray.

“Hey Ray! You got the Psycho.” Michael comments, and everyone looks puzzled at the comment.

“I guess you’re stuck with me buddy.” Ray smiles, and shows his wrist to this Ryan guy. Ryan gasps a little, and blushing slightly under his mask. He didn’t think he’d get a cute little sniper, he used to be reluctant at the thought of a soulmate, but seeing them in person has completely changed his mind set.

“Well, it seems you two will perfectly fit into our group, if you’d like.” Geoff offers, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, of course.” Ray answers and goes to talk to his soulmate.

“So, hi.” Ray introduces himself, “Ray.”

“Hey Ray, I’m Ryan.”


End file.
